User talk:Commander Awesome/Archive 2
I'm Leaving For A While *Hey Commander Awesome, I'm just giving you a heads up that i'm going on vacation from July 14 to July 21, so I won't be replying or editing during this period, I'll tell when I get back. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 18:58, July 14, 2016 (UTC) **I'm back! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 23:20, July 21, 2016 (UTC) **Welcome back! While you were gone I overhauled some of the map-related articles, and then of course there is the Skirmish update and the new details on the next two DLC from Star Wars Celebration. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:34, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Deletion of "DICE air vehicles" and "DICE vehicles" *Hey Commander Awesome there are two category pages that are specifically titled "DICE air vehicles" and "DICE vehicles". These pages have 1 and 2 (respectively) members in them, these two pages were most likely created when DICE's Battlefront was being created and they got lost in the clutter. Therefore these two category pages are taking up space and are unnessacary to the Star Wars Battlefront Wiki's cause. So I politely ask for "DICE air vehicles" and "DICE vehicles" to be deleted. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:12, July 26, 2016 (UTC) **It seems they already have been. See here: ::Category:DICE air vehicles Category:DICE vehicles ::-- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:27, July 26, 2016 (UTC) *Oops... Well thanks for the clarification! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:29, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Reverted vandalism of Darth Vader/DICE Commander, thank you for fixing the flawed page of Darth Vader/DICE. It's really great for your help and I was afraid that you weren't available and we'd have to start over. I don't know if we should ban the dude who made the edit, but thank you for fixing it up. *You're welcome. I'll ban the guy if he edits again. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:30, July 29, 2016 (UTC) *Wait what happened to Darth Vader/DICE? Why would someone attack a memorial to the coolest villain of all time!?! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:52, August 1, 2016 (UTC) **Some troll decided to fill the page with nonsense. This kind of thing happens all the time, to nearly every wiki, and it is why admins exist. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 01:57, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *This saddens me... But at least we have the history option! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:59, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Asset Cards Hey Commander Awesome, I made a Category page titled Category:Asset Cards. I created this page to help categorize the different kinds of Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (Asset Cards, Charge Cards, Trait Cards). Any way, for some reason when I go to different pages, Asset Cards doesn't show up on the category options and it won't let me save. Please help! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:58, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *I'll try to fix that when I have the time. We should also create categories for the different blaster types, too then. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:03, August 1, 2016 (UTC) **I'll make the Charge Card and Trait Card category pages and blaster types, while you find this out. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:09, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *It turns out we don't need a Trait Card page because there already is one titled DICE Traits. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:19, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *Sorry about bothering you, it turns out that I was relying on the "save" button in the Categories section of a page. All I needed to do was type in the categories' name and press enter. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 03:08, August 6, 2016 (UTC) TIE Fighter/DICE Thanks for editing TIE Fighter/DICE and putting it below the Trivia section. User:WhiningWinnie (talk) 01:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC)WhiningWinnieUser:WhiningWinnie (talk) 01:49, August 5, 2016 (UTC) *No problem. BTW, for future reference, you can change the text of links by formatting them like this: your text. Here is an TIE Fighter/DICE. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 01:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Canon Confusion? Hey Commander Awesome I'm confused about the relationship status of Han and Leia in The Force Awakens. We know that they had Ben Solo and weren't living together for a certain amount of time. Obviously they were married and had children in Legends, but we need to be on top of this in their canon articles. And it's going to help when Episode 8 and the next Battlefront come out in 2017. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 14:38, August 7, 2016 (UTC) *I'm a bit confused by that myself. I think they are divorced as of TFA. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 16:49, August 7, 2016 (UTC) *I suppose we'll just have to wait until episode 8. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 00:04, August 10, 2016 (UTC) question and letting you know something good hey again I am wondering if you got star wars battlefront 2 on computer still. also want to let you know I got the new battlefront game USS HERO (talk) 21:16, August 11, 2016 (UTC) *Yes. And I am never gonna uninstall it. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:50, August 11, 2016 (UTC) well what if I say I got a new laptop and would be able to get onto star wars battlefront 2 online? also um is there a page about problems of the new battlefront game? due to it doesn't work well on window 8 USS HERO (talk) 00:32, August 12, 2016 (UTC) *Here is info on how to play Battlefront 1 and 2 online. Regarding the new Battlefront, check that you meet the minimum specs, because it should fine on Windows 8, I have Windows 7 and works fine. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:12, August 14, 2016 (UTC) idk about the specs plus I realize can't get battlefront on the laptop yet due to need to find disk 2, 3, and 4 to install USS HERO (talk) 02:33, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *(Assuming you mean the 2015 Battlefront.) I didn't know the new battlefront needed so many disks. I downloaded my (trial) copy on Origin. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:51, August 14, 2016 (UTC) no no no, star wars battle front one and 2. the 2015 is download only USS HERO (talk) 03:00, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *In that case, I'm pretty sure that it only has one disk. (I may be wrong.) That's weird. Can you give me a screenshot of this? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 03:04, August 14, 2016 (UTC) well I will have to show you later sorry due to its really late where I live USS HERO (talk) 03:11, August 14, 2016 (UTC) hey um going to try to download that game onto my laptop also when are you available on chat? USS HERO (talk) 19:57, September 11, 2016 (UTC) *Battlefront II or DICE's Battlefront? I'm usually available most of the afternoon and almost always at 7-11:30 PM CT. You can contact me on Steam (=AaTc=Commander Awesome), Origin (Skykiller_Legacy) or Discord (=AaTc=Commander Awesome). I always have all three open. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 20:32, September 11, 2016 (UTC) I am downloading the DICE's battlefront. and I was going to ask you what the origin username but thanks USS HERO (talk) 20:37, September 11, 2016 (UTC) *Cool. Am I right in assuming "Admiral Thomas" is you? If so then I accepted your freind request. :) -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 20:43, September 11, 2016 (UTC) yup! USS HERO (talk) 20:45, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Vincentius1's edits on trait articles. Hi, Commander I notice that you took down my edits which is weird because, that line of text is from the actual game from Star Wars Battlefront (DICE). When you go purchase or equip the star cards, you'll see to the right the different level boosts and the description on top of that. It's literally word for word what it says. I'd appreciate it if you revert it back to what it was originally for both pages. Thanks. --Vincentius1 (talk) 01:52, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *Did you read my edit summaries? -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:12, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Yes I did which is why I'm confused, they're straight from the game and they are talking about the specific traits so why are they irrelevant and unrelated? --Vincentius1 (talk) 02:24, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *The former of the two edits broke up the flow of a section. Also, we frown upon the use of the exact words of another source unless it's in the form of a quote. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:27, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *They can be added again, just make sure they are in quote or blurb form and that they aren't in the middle of a section. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:29, August 14, 2016 (UTC) *Okay then, if that's the case then I'll fix those and the other trait pages. By the way, I did the same thing for the other traits awhile ago. Don't worry like I said I'll fix it. --Vincentius1 (talk) 02:44, August 14, 2016 (UTC) **Thank you. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:52, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Current Patch Template Hey Commander Awesome, I was browsing the Planetside 2 (PS2) Wiki one day and I found an interesting template idea. On the PS2 Wiki they have a template that notifies the reader of what patch the article is updated to. So the reader (and/or editor) will know if they have to update, say... weapon stats or hero stats. For an example, imagine the DL-18 getting a buff from (imaginary) 110 damage to 160 damage in a patch. So then an editor would change the DL-18's stats and change the template to the date of the current patch. I think this idea would definitely help out the DICE Battlefront articles, due to all the weapon buffs and nerfs that are added every patch. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 15:54, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *Might be a little hard to implement but could be do-able. I'll think about it. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 22:48, August 19, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks for the feedback man. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 03:17, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Imperator-Class Star Destroyers (DICE) Hey Commander Awesome, I was curious if we need to make a "/DICE" page for ISD's since we will be seeing them in the Death Star DLC. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 12:37, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Yeah, since they're part of the objective now and not just decoration, feel free to add a page at Imperial Star Destroyer/DICE. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 17:12, August 22, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks Commander! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 22:44, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Jesse Hey Commander, do have any idea what the category "Jesse" is for. I was on the Smoke Grenade article and it has Jesse as a category for some reason. I don't know what it is or why it's there so I was just curious what your input on the subject is. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 00:24, August 26, 2016 (UTC) *Probably vandalism. Delete it. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 01:05, August 26, 2016 (UTC) *I am on it! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:07, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hoth: Outpost Beta problem Why is it that ever since the "Wikia Contributor" added categories to the map, which were ones that were already added, they now no longer appear on the page. Like, "DICE Series Articles" and "DICE Maps" are no longer present, and regardless of what I do, it won't change, except the only category is "WIP." I don't know why, but can you take a look please? *Fixed. The Gallery was screwed up and caused the code to ignore everything that came after it. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 17:10, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Renegade Squadron Maps Hey Commander Awesome, I am just inquiring to whether we have a category for the Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron maps. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 21:38, August 29, 2016 (UTC) *I don't think we do. We should create one. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 22:07, August 29, 2016 (UTC) *Ok I will get on that then. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:40, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Sullust Renegade Squadron Map Hey Commander Awesome, I am confused about the Sullust map for Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron. On the Renegade Squadron maps navbox that you created it appears that the Sullust map on it leads to a page that is a mod map for Star Wars: Battlefront II. So I am just confused if that page serves as a resource for both games' maps or if we need to create a new article for the Sullust map. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:49, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Hm. Strangely, the page appears to cover both. And despite hanging around the modding communities (myself being a modder), I've never even heard of this mod map. I'll move the RS info to another page and note that the other needs confirmation. It's things like this why i've come up with a new format for articles about mods, which can be seen here. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:17, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *Done. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:40, August 30, 2016 (UTC) *Ok, thanks for the clarification Commander. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 12:28, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Keep up the great work on the Legacy mod! I was just checking out the Star Wars: Battlefront Legacy page, and it looks interesting. Keep up the great work on the mod! :D -WhiningWinnie- *Lol, that's not my mod. Gistech made that. I made the Skin Changer mod for SWBF2. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:20, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Main Page ,"Our Mission" Typo Hey Commander Awesome there is a typo on the Main Page under the "Our Mission" column. It is in the first sentence that is talking about our Wiki being the greatest online resource for the Star Wars Battlefront franchise. It involves there not being a "the" in front of "Star Wars Battlefront Franchise." --Spiritbar11 (talk) 00:15, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *Done. And, as you can see, I also updated the page on many other ways. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 00:52, September 1, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks, I also have another idea, maybe when we get a confirmed release date for the Death Star DLC we could put a count down timer on the main page as well. Its just an idea to generate hype. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 12:00, September 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Mods That is a good idea, although to keep the page count down and to make it an easier acesss, I believe early on, we decided to try to incorperate it into the original page...kind of what we did for ARC-170 Starfighter, if I remember correctly. Original/Reboot template I believe it is a good idea, and preferably, I would like it to resemble our Reboot/Original tab so it keeps the uniformity...although the person we were asking to work on the template disappeared, but that is our intention. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:05, September 2, 2016 (UTC) RE: A couple of proposals. I agree with both proposals. It's not something I've thought of before but it would make things a lot clearer. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 05:24, September 2, 2016 (UTC) DICE Battlefront DLC In Series Template Hey Commander Awesome, is it okay if I add the five expansion packs for DICE's Battlefront to the series template that we put on all the Game articles? Then add the series template to all of the expansion pack's articles. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 21:36, September 2, 2016 (UTC) *Sounds like a plan. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 01:05, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *Awesome, I will get on that then! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:43, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *Done. You can see the results if you like. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 03:33, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *Looks good. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 03:35, September 3, 2016 (UTC) News Main Page Error Hey Commander Awesome there is a problem in the News column on the Main Page. In the link for the 2nd one to the top, the news article is talking military stuff in real life. Not anything related to Battlefront or DICE. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 12:27, September 6, 2016 (UTC) *Fixed. That section worked off of a Google news search for "Battlefront", I changed it to search for "Star Wars Battlefront" (with quotes). -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 18:25, September 6, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 21:12, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Asteroid page Hey Commander Awesome, what is the point of the Asteroid page. I mean seriously it feels like it is a pretty obvious thing, it's like if I made a page about trees. I am not mad or anything just confused. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 12:39, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *It does seem pretty useless. Nominated for deletion. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 18:48, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Death Star Customization Changes Hey Commander Awesome, I am pretty sure that everyone knows that the Death Star patch (and DLC for SP owners) is coming out this Tuesday. I am just curious how are going to change the faction pages, because we have all the new customization changes. I don't know how in depth it will be, but I do know that there will be all humans for Wing Guards, as well as the Imp Officers. Basically this is going to a BIG patch for the game timeline, so we should probably see what we need to do in order to properly educate the masses on this groundbreaking feature. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 00:06, September 18, 2016 (UTC) *I think this will just require some minor rewording of the human section of Playable Species/DICE (and maybe move it to Playable Faces or something like that?) and the Rebel Navbox. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 01:16, September 18, 2016 (UTC) *Already changed the Rebel Navbox since we know from the trailers and dev tweets that the alien heads will be available for the bespin guards and the new trooper. I want to wait for the DLC to come out before implementing the rest. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 01:22, September 18, 2016 (UTC) *OK, This next couple of days will be horrible for me, waiting endlessly. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 03:16, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Boosted Weapons for Heroes and their Body Guards Hey Commander Awesome, I was looking over the edit that you made on Rebel Honor Guard page. I noticed how you said that you couldn't make the template with the boosted stats on it look right. So how about on all the articles that talk about a weapon or blaster that a hero or hero bodyguard has. We could put the stats there. So say that Boba Fett uses the EE-3 (which he does) we would then go to the EE-3 page and add a section titled "Variants" or something along those lines. We would then use use another weapon template to show the stats for the specific weapon. BUT there is also another way. We could use the "tabber" feature seen on the Imperial Guard page. We would go to page for a weapon, then if it has another version (in this case a hero's blaster) we would make the first page the regular page that is already there. Then add a second tab to the page that is just about the hero variant. We could then call that page "Leia's E-11" or "Greedo's DT-12" (as an example of course). Let me know what you think! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 02:38, September 20, 2016 (UTC) *I think the tabber option would work. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 02:56, September 20, 2016 (UTC) *Awesome I will slowly start converting the articles over the coming week. Mainly because I have to wait for Symthic to update to the current game build. And (I confess) I will be playing a lot of Death Star! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 03:15, September 20, 2016 (UTC) *I was able to edit the DLT-19 Heavy Blaster with the tabber template. I ha ve encountered a problem where on the "Dengar's DLT-19" tab, I implemented the info box used for weapons to portray the info for Dengar's DLT-19. However one goes to look at the tab. The line generated around the article by the tabber cuts through the weapon info box. Do you know why this is happening? --Spiritbar11 (talk) 18:52, September 23, 2016 (UTC) DICE Game Mode Navbox Hey Commander Awesome, I created a navbox for the DICE game modes. Feel free to edit it if you want. I didn't know if I should add some of the Missions modes. I might add *'s for the expansion pack modes later (I made this in school during my lunch break!). --Spiritbar11 (talk) 18:14, September 27, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks Commander! (sorry, forget to sign first time) --Spiritbar11 (talk) 18:14, September 27, 2016 (UTC) REAL Notice Template Hey Commander, I recently created a notice that can be used on real world articles such as Pandemic Studios and EA DICE. It is called Template:REAL, here it is; --Spiritbar11 (talk) 13:59, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Battlefront Captures Source Pictures Hey Commander Awesome I have discovered a superb Battlefront screenshotter named Battlefront Captures. He takes amazing high quality screenshots of everything you can think of in Battlefront. Just Google Battlefront Captures and his website along with his various social media accounts show up. I have already added some of his work to a couple articles and I would like to know how to properly source his images in the articles I have posted them on. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 01:40, October 12, 2016 (UTC) *Never mind, I will just put him as the screenshotter in the caption of the photo whenever I use one. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 11:45, October 14, 2016 (UTC) *Sorry for the late response. You can just list him/her/them as a source in the pages for the images, maybe linking to the site, too. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 17:49, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Rebel Alliance Navbox Error Hey Commander Awesome, when I went to add interwiki links to the Rebel Alliance and New Republic Navbox; there is an error where the text turns a color that can't be seen clearly from a viewing perspective. Can you help with this? --Spiritbar11 (talk) 23:48, October 16, 2016 (UTC) *Already fixed. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 23:58, October 16, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks! --Spiritbar11 (talk) 13:18, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Death Star location in DICE's Battlefront Hey Commander Awesome, I was going to make an article for just the regular Death Star as a location in Battlefront. We know that the DS-1 Battle Station featured in the game, technically isn't actually the first or second battle station. It is a mixture of them both, created by the development team as their vision of it. Also I am curious if I should just name it "Death Star" or "Death Star/DICE" because there actually isn't a page titled "Death Star" on the Wiki at this moment in time. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 13:58, October 17, 2016 (UTC) *Death Star/DICE, because there should be a page for the Death Star in the old games as well. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 18:37, October 17, 2016 (UTC) long time no talk hey sorry we haven't talk for a long time, origin would not stop keep asking me to update even though I did. anyways I would like to talk to you when you got a chance, it is very important. USS HERO (talk) 22:18, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Shoretrooper Captain Page Hey Commander, everyone knows now that the Level 100 unlock is the Shoretrooper Captain for the Imperial side. So should we create a new page for the Shoretrooper Captain? Or just add it on as a section on this page? --Spiritbar11 (talk) 15:27, December 5, 2016 (UTC) *I was gonna replace the original page with the captain, and just have the regular shories on the stormtrooper page. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:38, December 5, 2016 (UTC) wait what I didn't know that. it might be a new update USS HERO (talk) 16:22, December 5, 2016 (UTC) *Yes, these new skins are part of the Rogue One DLC update. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 19:38, December 5, 2016 (UTC) *Okay Commander, I'll stay out of it and you can do that. --Spiritbar11 (talk) 15:25, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Tips & Tricks section Hi Commander Awesome, I am new to the wiki, and I was wondering. Would it be a good idea to add a "tips and tricks" section to the articles about individual weapons, star cards, heroes, etc? I'm new to the wiki, but certainly not to battlefront, and I think I and some of the other users could leave some good tips for the anonymous guest users who probably are looking to this wiki for help using certain weapons. It is just an idea, but I wanted to ask before I took action. --Cjesoccer (talk) 06:10, January 5, 2017 (UTC) *We already kinda have that in many of our articles for the old games, like this for example. That said, you should definitely add such sections to our other articles. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 06:26, January 5, 2017 (UTC) *ok, thanks! Sorry about the missing title, I forgot.Cjesoccer (talk) 06:32, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Talk page setup? Hey Commander Awesome, I hope it's not a bother, but is there anything I need to do to make my talk page functional, I just don't know if there is any setup involved.Thanks! (By the way, how did you do your cool signature?) --Cjesoccer (talk) 03:38, January 9, 2017 (UTC) finally got the a game up and running Hey I just got star wars battlefront 2 to work on my laptop and able to vs. if you can i'll try to get connected to origin again so we can chat about it USS HERO (talk) 20:03, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Of course, Baatman Double check with Kingo, but if you see them as a potential admin material, I will allow one of them to become a Sysop. I may not know too much about the current Wiki activity, but I think one admin should be good enough to moderate it. Make sure to pass on our general ideology to the one you pick such as double checking with another admin before ban, etc. On another news, it is coming out this fall? That is certainly a lot sooner than I expected. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:33, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Admin I'm not so certain. Being an admin has a lot of rules, and I might mess up some of them. I may be around daily, but I do it so I can gain the prize that the original man of this website got. Alright I have chosen to be an Admin after some thought, but I don't think I should be one for a few days. I ended up getting blocked a 3rd time on the South Park wiki for reasons that can be found there, and I don't want problems right now. I did however fix an edit that was obvious trolling. ~Scout Trooper 164~ March 2nd, 2017 ~ 11:17 pm ET.~ Talk *Fair enough. Let me know when you're ready to begin and I'll give you the privileges. (Also, did you type that sig out manually? LOL.) -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 05:55, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Idea Okay, I think I'll start on Sunday. I need to prove that although I get angry and whiny whenever something I don't like comes, I'm still a good person overall. Anyway, I was banned firstly for bad article comments, then a second time because blogs that weren't part of South Park happened twice, followed by it being expanded thanks to me being called a whiny bitch. Is it okay if I put my blogs here, with another Journal Entry and sketch? If you don't want that, I'll put them on FanFiction when I get a new computer. Please forgive me if I act like an asshole or drag stuff. ~Scout Trooper 164~ March, 3rd, 2017~ 6:54 PM ET ~ America Can I? Hey, Commander. It's been a few days since I last gave a message saying that I wanted to wait a while till I could become an Admin. I now decided that I wish to be an admin, since I contributed really hard here, and I've got only a certain amount of time until I can finally get the badge for spending a year being here. If you can respond, that would be great. ~Talk Page~Scout Trooper 164~ March 25, 2017~ 10:56 pm Eastern American Time *Terribly sorry, I forgot I don't have bereaucrat rights here yet, and then got cought up in other things. I'll try to get this sorted as soon as I can. Also, you're supposed to sign your posts by literally typing four tildes (~~~~), which automatically generates a signature with a time stamp. -- Commander Awesome Talk Blog 03:12, March 26, 2017 (UTC) This is awesome. Commander Awesome, this is fantastic. I have finally gotten the ultimate hardest achievement I could get on this website. I never thought I could reach this day. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 01:38, April 3, 2017 (UTC)